harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dynovan
Insert non-formatted text here Welcome! Hello and welcome to the Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki! Thank you very much for your edit to the User:Dynovan page! Before you make any more contributions to Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki, please visit The Sorting page, where you will be asked questions to be Sorted into your House! Here, your House will be like your family. All the recent news and information will be stored on your House page, you will earn points for your house by all your edits and contributions, and much, much more! Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki has now introduced the new Ministry for Magic! It is still being set up at the moment, but soon you will be able to request to be in the different Departments! There is already a Minister of Magic voting page, but to become the new Minister of Magic, you will have to nominate yourself quickly, because the competition will soon be over! If you are not quite sure about this Wiki and what we do, you might want to visit the Top Content pages. They will give you an idea at the kind of things we do, and hopefully give you insperation to write your own stories! If you are still stuck after that, you may want to leave a message on my Talk Page or even have a look at the made to this wiki. Any Questions? You can ask them at the Forum, at my Talk Page or even ask the head of your House. But I'm sure any other user you come across will be happy to answer any of your questions! Need Help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and pages to help you learn, but again, I'm sure any of our other users would love to be of help! We're really happy to have you here and all look forward to working with you! -- SmudgyHollz (Talk) 12:23, August 1, 2011 Hi There! Hello! This is the real Smudge - the above was just the default message! Anyway, welcome to Harry Potter Fanfic, hope you enjoy your stay and I can't wait to see your stories up! If you have any questions at all, feel free to ask! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 17:19, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry about your wiki! I've actually done the same thing here - there are two other existing Harry Potter Fanfiction/Fanon wikis around. But I only realized that after I'd spent a ton of time on it! What's the name of your own wiki? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 17:27, August 1, 2011 (UTC) The Harry Potter Fanon Wiki with 3,627 pages?! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 17:32, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's a shame! What's the address of this wiki? Maybe our two sites could be affiliates? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 17:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, believe it or not, I really have no idea who Jackie Chan is... But I can list your other wiki under the Official Friends section of the Main Page here if you'd like? Hopefully that might give it some more publicity - even though this wiki is rather tiny too! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 17:42, August 1, 2011 (UTC) No problem! And now I have to see to my little sister! See you around? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 17:47, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that! I didn't realize that that wasn't the Main Page! I'll go and fix it! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 07:44, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Stories To create a story, all you have to do is click Add Page. As for the name of this new page, that depends on the title of your story! If you don't know where to find this button, you can find that on the Main Page under Contribute. And while I'm here, I might as well mention The Sorting! It would be great if you could check it out... :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 21:54, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool! If I didn't make it clear on the page (I've had a lot of questions about this, so I don't think I did...), just post your answers at the bottom of the page! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 07:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I've made you an admin over at Harry Potter Characters! If you would like to be an admin over here, you can request rights here as the page is currently open. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 16:30, August 18, 2011 (UTC) The page does exist! I just gave you a link to the wrong page... If you look above - you'll see that I fixed it! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 18:52, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello there! Long time no see! I'm fine - if a little tired and weighed down with homework! How are you? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 17:12, January 23, 2012 (UTC)